Power Rangers: Olympian Throne
by TheHiddenOnes
Summary: The Gods of Greek Mythology are actually aliens. They come from a distant planet called Olympus. However, when they find out that their planet was going to explode due to an unstable core, the King and Queen leave with 10 of their best minds to find a new world, but when they return, their world is gone. The first chapter is a summary of the plot and characters.


Power Rangers: Olympian Throne

This story is a Kyuranger adaption, in that the suits the Rangers use are the Kyuranger suits. That is all this adaption have in common with Kyuranger. I have also taken a few liberties with Greek mythology, for anyone familiar with it.

The Rangers are the Gods of Greek Mythology who have left Mount Olympus to fight against Hades, who has decided to wreak havoc on Earth, sick of being in the underworld and finally having his mind broken.

The 12 Gods are the only survivors of a race known as the Olympians, who left their home to search for new planets for their race to settle on when Olympus is rendered uninhabitable by its unstable core. They find Earth, long before humans exist and after the asteroid destroys the dinosaurs, only to return to find Olympus destroyed. They find only 1 survivor, Hades, burned beyond recognition.

The now 13 Olympians journey to Earth. They create humanity and fade into myth.

**Gold Ranger (Zeus)**  
Zeus is the mentor of the Rangers and the King of the Olympians. He is wise and commanding. His symbol is the Eagle. His signature weapon is a scepter. He also throws lightning bolts from his hands. He is the husband of Hera. His golden shield would later become the Green Ranger's shield.

**Silver Ranger (Hera)  
**Hera is the secondary mentor of the Rangers and the Queen of the Olympians. She is vengeful, calculating and highly intelligent. Her symbol is the peacock. Her signature weapons are a pair of daggers. She is the wife of Zeus.

**Red Ranger (Ares)**  
Ares is the field commander of the Olympus Rangers. He is honorable, aggressive and loyal. His symbol is the wolf. His signature weapon is a sword. He is the brother of Zeus and Poseidon. He is the husband of Artemis.

**Blue Ranger (Poseidon)  
**Poseidon is the protector of the sea. He is calm, strong and stoic. His symbol is the seahorse. His signature weapon is the trident. He is the brother of Zeus and Ares. He is the husband of Athena.

**Green Ranger (Demeter)**  
Demeter is environmentally conscious. She is kind, compassionate and strong. Her symbol is the horse. Her signature weapon is a scythe. She is the wife of Apollo.

**Yellow Ranger (Apollo)**  
Apollo is a fan of music, art and literature. He is optimistic, easy-going and quippy. His symbol is the swan. His signature weapon is the bow and arrow, like his twin sister, Artemis. He is the husband of Demeter.

**Orange Ranger (Artemis)  
**Artemis is the opposite of her brother. She is pessimistic, uptight and snarky. She serves as the assassin of the Olympians. Her symbol is the snake. Her signature weapon is the bow and arrow, like her twin brother, Apollo. She is the husband of Ares.

**Pink Ranger (Aphrodite)  
**Aphrodite is a counsellor. She is kind, pure and confident. She serves as the confidant to the Olympians and designed their Ranger suits. Her symbol is the dove. Her signature weapon is the lasso, which can double as a whip, with the strength of a blade. She is the wife of Hephaestus.

**Black Ranger (Hephaestus)**  
Hephaestus is a craftsman. He is kind, humorous and loyal. His symbol is the quail. His signature weapon is the axe. He is the husband of Aphrodite.

**Purple Ranger (Hestia)  
**Hestia is the heart of the Olympians. She is kind, loyal and sweet. Her symbol is the phoenix. Her signature weapon is a wand, which she uses in battle. She is also the youngest of the Olympians. She is the wife of Hermes.

**Skyblue Ranger (Hermes)  
**Hermes is **x**. He is friendly, diplomatic and talkative. His symbol is the falcon. His signature weapon is a short-staff. He is the husband of Hestia.

**Red & Black Ranger (Athena)  
**Athena is the second in command of the Olympians. She is wise, strategic and serious. Her symbol is the owl. Her signature weapon is the spear. She is the wife of Poseidon.

**Villain (Hades)**  
Hades was the 13th member of the Olympians. When they settle on Earth and create humanity, Hades is charged with guarding the Underworld, where the souls of the evil go when they die. He initially goes willingly, but over time, begins to lose his mind and eventually leaves the Underworld to wreak havoc. He wants to challenge Zeus for the Olympian Throne.

**Suits**

Each Ranger helped design the powers.

_Zeus: _Researched and connected the powers to the morphing grid._  
Hera: _Researched and connected the powers to the morphing grid._  
Ares: _Designed the powers._  
Poseidon: _Designed the powers._  
Demeter: _Channelled the powers of the Olympians' symbols._  
Apollo: _Designed the suits._  
Artemis: _Designed the powers._  
Aphrodite: _Designed the suits._  
Hephaestus: _Crafted the weapons & morphers._  
Hestia: _Crafted the suits._  
Hermes: _Crafted the suits._  
Athena:_ Designed the powers.


End file.
